Love With A Touch Of Insanity
by ShibuyaDokiDoki
Summary: BLACK x Gekikara
1. Chapter 1

BLACK sighed as she adjusted the strap on her young child. It was almost time for the stores closing time and her child had fallen asleep. She sighed once more and looked outside to see the stars covered by dark clouds that hung in the air and the cold wind that howls mercilessly. She stood at her counter for another half hour, constantly adjusting the strap on her baby carrier until she heard her manager told her it was time to go home. She thanked him, packed her things, and left but not before putting a blanket around the child and a jacket around herself. She stepped outside and instantly shivered as the wind cut through her clothes. She pulled her jacket and the blanker around her and her child closer as to try to keep warm. As she walked, she noticed that not long after she left the store, a group of men started to follow her. She would run back to her house but that would wake the child and she does not want more work to do so she just walked as fast as she could without waking the baby but one she got to a tunnel, she knew it was a bad idea to take this route. She was about to give up trying not to wake the baby and run for it when she found her way blocked by another set of guys. She stopped in the middle of the tunnel and looked both ways and seeing her path was blocked.

"_Shit… I would beat their asses to the ground but…"_

She shook her head. It's either she put the child down and fight or run like a little girl who couldn't protect herself. Her pride or her child's safety. She chose her child's safety until she noticed the guys closing in and the little light from the ends of the tunnel glinted off steel.

"_Knives?"_

She heard the men chuckle as they cornered her against the wall. They all had the cocky stance with their chins held high and they reeked of smoke and alcohol. If BLACK was still one of the four queens, she would've wiped all those smirks off in less than two minutes… but now she was only a single mother who had to work for her child.

"Hey girlie… let's have some fun. Just put that kid down."

"If your dreams asshole!"

"Ohhhh she's a feisty one!"

"I like them feisty…"

They started to close in and she felt two of them grab her arm. She tried to shake her off but to no avail. She tried to fight them off as best as she could but after minutes of struggling, she nearly gave up… until she heard it… the bone chilling giggle that would've sent people running in all directions… if they knew what was coming. The men stopped and looked around, confused.

"Who the fuck is there?"

The giggling continued and they all moved away from BLACK, their knives drawn. BLACK also looked around wondering where the laughter came from. Then she, along with the men, spotted her. A girl with all dark clothing except for the rhinestones that glittered in the light stood at the entrance of where the group had entered. Her eyes seemed to glow as she bit her nails and watched he men stare at her.

"Oh… another girl… you here for some fun?"

BLACK watched the girl cock her head as she let out another giggle. BLACK could tell the girl was amused… and she was sure if these men don't run, things would get dirty. The men surround her and she looked at them one by one while STILL biting her nails. One of them reached out to grab her and next thing they knew, he was on the ground twitch and screaming. She had broke his hand without effort as she stood there, one hand hanging at her side and there other holding her neck.

"Ne… okotteru?"

"Y-you bitch! You'll pay!"

BLACK watched as they all rushed at her with their knives but all she did was stand there and giggle. No fear was shown as each slash was taken. She side stepped each attempt and brought them all down. She fought them till blood stained her clothes, hands, and floor. The whole time, she had smile on her face and as each man fell, she giggled even louder. When she was done, her hands were covered in blood while splatters covered her face and neck. They were all laying on the ground as she stood in the middle. Some were still conscious while others were out cold. Her hands went back to her face as she once again nibbled on her nails.

"Ne… don't touch… her. She's mine… hehehehehe"

She stepped over the bodies and made her way over the where BLACK stood against the wall. She cocked her head to the side as she studied BLACK's figure. Her jacket was ripped and parts of her pants and shirt were too. The only thing kept safe was the blanket. She looked at the child in BLACK's arms closely and studied the child with interest.

"Are you… okay BLACK?"

"Yea… thanks to you Geki."

She received a giggle in reply as she watched the insane queen take off her jacket and offer it to her. She looked at the queen questioningly but the insane queen only continued to bite her nails and stare. BLACK took the jacket and put it on, Geki's smell immediately invading her senses. Geki surprisingly smelled really good. Like strawberries. She wrapped her child tighter in the blanket and started walking home, Geki following shortly behind. Once they got to her apartment, she took Geki inside, put the child down in the crib, and dragged her to the bathroom. She turned on the bath for Geki and turned to her.

"Take a bath… you're all bloody and dirty. You can stay over tonight. I'll go get you some clothes."

She was about to walk out when she felt a hand grab her wrist lightly. She turned around and found Geki holding onto her hand and looked at her. She looked at Geki who just stared back. She sighed and closed the door before turning back to the queen. She walked up and Geki held up her arms with a smile on her face. BLACK shook her head and took the hem of Geki's uniform in her hands and pulling upwards, slowly revealing pale skin and muscle that twitched with each move of her body. The uniform was gone and she unhooked all of Geki's belts and chains before pulling down her skirt too, leaving her in her black panties and bra. Geki giggled as she saw BLACK's face turn a little pink as BLACK took in the sight of the toned body. When she reached behind to unhook Geki's bra, she felt thin arms encircle her waist and teeth close around her ear. She shivered and held back a moan as she pulled away and looked at Geki disapprovingly. Geki only pouted but stayed still as BLACK unhooked her bra, her arms still around BLACK's waist. When BLACK reached Geki's black panties, her hands shook lightly. She had always, for some reason, liked the insane queen. From her giggle to how she was covered in blood after each fight. She shook her head a bit and hooked her finger on the hem of the black panties and slid them down the long, pale and smooth legs. She threw that to the pile of clothes and led Geki the shower where she washed Geki's hair and back, letting Geki wash the rest herself, and pulled her to the tub. She sat on the little chair as she watched Geki play with the water and bubbles, drifting off into her own thoughts. She was called out of her thought by the sight of a wet Geki wrapped in a towel standing in front of her.

"Ne… BLACK… are you okay?"

"Huh…? Uhhhh yea. I'm fine. Let's go get you dressed… are you hungry?"

"Mmmhmm… A little bit."

BLACK smiled slightly as she let Geki choose her own clothes while she went and cooked something for them. While she was cooking, she heard her child start crying but she couldn't step away from the food. She tried to finish up quickly but suddenly, the crying stopped. She quickly finished and walked to the room. She found the door slightly ajar and she peeked inside. What she saw surprised her as she stood there shocked. Holding the baby close and feeding the child while rocking back and forth, lulling the child back to sleep was none other than Gekikara, the insane queen. A peaceful smile rested on her face as she rocked the child back and forth lightly. Once the child was asleep, she placed the child back in the crib and placed the bottle on the table side before turning to leave. She saw BLACK at the door and smiled at BLACK while she walked out and closed the door lightly.

"G-geki… uhh… thanks for the help to putting the baby back to sleep."

"No problem… hehehe… ne… is the food done?"

"Wha-? Oh yea…come on. Let's go eat."

"Okay~!"


	2. Chapter 2

As they sat there eating, BLACK turned on the TV and put on the news. As they sat and ate, a report came up about a group of young men found beaten and bleeding near a tunnel. These young men were also part of a gang which the police had been searching for and the police had somehow called this a rival gang's doing which made Gekikara let out a mad giggle. After that, a comfortable silence covered them as they continued to eat. Suddenly, surprising BLACK, Gekikara sprung out a question everyone has been dying to ask but never had the guts to.

"Ne… who is the father of that child?"

"… Why do you ask?"

"No reason. Curiosity killed the cat… hehehehehe."

"It was a man I met in my first year of high school. There was no love… no nothing. It was a simple fling and next thing I knew, I was pregnant. Now why do you ask? There is always a motive when a question is asked."

Before BLACK knew what had happened, Gekikara had her up against the wall, their bodies flushed together. Their thin t-shirts did nothing to stop the feeling of each other's warmth and muscles as Gekikara pressed ever harder against BLACK.

"Because… I wish to know who it was that took my precious jewel from me."

"He took nothing."

"He took everything."

"What did he take then?"

"Something that should've been mine."

"And what would that be?"

"A treasure only a woman has once in her life. Once lost, it can never be retrieved."

"Do tell."

Gekikara leaned up close to BLACK's ear, nibbling it and letting her hot breath mist over. She giggled a little when she felt BLACK shiver at the feeling.

"Your… first… time…"

Gekikara then released BLACK and cleaned up their plates. As she was washing them in the kitchen, BLACK stood where Gekikara had released her… still up against the wall. Millions of thoughts ran through her head at once. She shook her head and regained her composure. She knew immediately what she needed to do… what she WANTED to do. She walked into the kitchen where Gekikara stood over the sink, still washing. She quickly stood behind Gekikara and encircled her arms around the insane queen's waist while nuzzling her neck gently. She blew gently against the back of Gekikara's neck and felt the insane queen shiver in her arms.

"If you put it like that, why not be my first… when it comes to girls?"

She left the kitchen and walked back to her room. She heard footsteps behind her and once she was in her room, she heard the door close and she felt herself land on her bed. This surprised her as she didn't expect it at all. She had at least expected to hear Gekikara say something first. She found Gekikara on top of her in seconds, her face buried in BLACK's neck and she could feel the queens teeth graze her neck.

"Why…?"

"Why...? Why what?"

"Why offer yourself now? You knew all along I had feelings for you…"

"I just needed confirmation."

"You're lying…"

"How do you know?"

"Because… you don't have the same feelings as I do for you…"

"How are you sure?"

"I can see it… in your eyes… in your movements… you don't have feelings for me… not like my feelings you."

"I do."

"You don't."

Gekikara pulled away from BLACK's neck and looked down at her. Suddenly, BLACK felt something soft pressed up against her and ignited sparks in her chest. Not fireworks… but just tiny sparks. She felt the soft warmth leave her and when she opened her eyes, she was surprised to see tears in the other queen's eye, threatening to spill.

"A lie… I felt nothing…"

BLACK was sure she felt slight sparks… but that was so slight… but she knew the truth. She knew that even though now, her heart only speeds up slightly, she was sure in the future, she would have a heart attack just from the sight of this girl's insane smile.

"Just give me some time… I'll—"

"N-no… it's… its okay BLACK… just… all I want to say is… I love you…"

With that said she kissed BLACK once more and bolted out the door. BLACK sat on her bed and stared at her bedroom door, which was now ajar, with shock written all over her face. Gekikara, the insane and most feared queen of Rappapa, had just told her, the heartless queen, she loves her. BLACK was then suddenly overcome with grief as she realized she had lost someone who might truthfully love her for who she was and not the body beneath these clothes. She ran outside to find Gekikara's boots gone and the queen herself nowhere in sight. BLACK pulled out her cell phone and tried to call the girl but no matter how many times she calls, no one picks up. She didn't know what happened but suddenly, BLACK was up against the wall once more and she slid to the floor, crying. She stayed there for a while before pulling herself up and walking back into her room. She sat down on the bed while thinking about what had just happened. How can she feel like this for someone who she had never had feelings for except now? She sat there, pondering this thought. Until it hit her like a ton of bricks. She had loved Gekikara from the beginning. She had just never admitted it or was in denial. She shook her head as diamond tears dropped from her eyes once more. As she sat there and cried, she noticed Gekikara's jacket next to her, right where she left it. She grabbed it and held it close, letting Gekikara's scent fill her senses. She fell asleep like that, thinking about the insane queen and what could have been. She vowed to herself that she would make that queen hers… or at least make her see the truth.


	3. Chapter 3

3 months passed since she last saw the insane queen. 3 months time for her to figure out her feelings. As the days passed, each thought of the queen made her heart beat even faster than the day before. After that day, she had contacted Sado again, now known as Shinoda Mariko. They began to talk again and quickly became good friends. BLACK has told Mariko all about what happened that night and her feelings for the insane queen. Mariko had stayed silent throughout the whole story until she saw that BLACK had stopped talking.

"So… tell me Yuki. Do you like her or do you love her?"

"What? What's the difference?"

"Just liking someone can quickly lead to heartbreak from either party… love however, tends to last longer, if not forever."

Yuki sighed and looked out the window of the café they were in. She watched the people and cars pass by for a bit before turning back to face her friend. She shook her head and Mariko could see the sadness and confusion in BLACK's dark eyes.

"I… I… Mariko I truthfully have no idea. I mean… I didn't know up until 3 months ago! Now, because of that, I lost her. No one knows where she is… not even Maeda."

"You asked them?"

"Yes… I went over to Maji the other day and asked around. They haven't seen Geki at all… except for Maeda but that was once in a while when she drops by to see what's going on."

"Well… how about I call her? She doesn't know we started talking… does she?"

"No… I haven't spoken nor talked to her in the past 3 months."

"Okay then… give me her number."

BLACK took out her cell phone and sent Gekikara's phone information over to Mariko who, immediately after receiving it, called Gekikara. After about 4 rings, a voice answered, sounding confused and slightly angry.

"Gekikara?"

"Yes?"

"It's me… Sado."

"Eh? Sado? Why are you calling me?"

"Can we meet somewhere? Tonight hopefully?"

"Mhmmm. Where?"

"The construction tunnel. Tonight at 9."

"Okay. See you tonight."

Both Mariko and BLACK went back to Mariko's apartment and waited for 8:30PM to come around. They set out with BLACK wearing dark attire while Mariko wore a simple pair of jeans, boots, and a jacket over a white t-shirt. As they walked there, BLACK slowly blended in with the darkness around her. By the time they reached their destination, her presence could hardly be felt. The only way Mariko knew she was there was feeling BLACK next to her. As they walked to the middle of the tunnel, they noticed Gekikara had yet to arrive. Mariko leaned against the wall and notices a small movement in the darkest corner, signifying that BLACK stood there to watch the scene unfold. Shortly after their arrival, they heard light footsteps and Gekikara turned the corner, walking toward Mariko.

"Sado… you wanted to see me?"

"My my... you've changed Geki. What happened?"

"A promise. Now what is the matter?"

"Nothing. Just to straighten things out."

"Things? What things?"

"Our things, Rena."

Gekikara whipped her head to look at BLACK who slowly stepped out of the shadows. Calling the insane queen by her real name immediately caught her attention. The queen just stared at her before turning back to Mariko, a look of confusion and slight anger on her face.

"You called me out so that SHE can talk to me? Why didn't she just call me herself?"

"Well you have been ignoring her… I thought maybe it was time I stepped in. It has been 3 months after all."

"Plus, you wouldn't answer my phone calls."

Silence reigned for a moment. Mariko looked back and forth between the two before deciding to let them deal with this on their own. She slowly started to walk away, her boots clicking softly.

"Well… I'll let you two get on with this lovers spat. Call me and tell me the results will you?"

The two watched her disappear around the corner before turning back to each other. They stared at each other for a few more minutes before Gekikara got tired of staring and started to question.

"Why did you call me out?"

"Why did you ignore me? All my calls?"

"Why? Is that wrong?"

"No… I just… I just wanted to talk to you…"

"About what? About my sudden confession? About how I'm sick or weird or something?"

"Wh-what? No! Not that!"

"Then what? Don't lie to me saying you like me back. That you reciprocate those feelings! Don't lie to me Yuki! I don't want it! I don't need it! I—"

She was cut off when she was pushed up against the wall and kept there by a soft body. She felt warm lips on her and immediately, a spark was felt through both of them. Yuki slowly pulled away, keeping her eyes closed. She was afraid to see Geki's face. Would it be angry? Would it be sad? She couldn't take it anymore and opened her eyes. She saw a blank look on the queen's face and she immediately thought the worst or it. She shook her head and turned to leave. As she was about to quickly flash off, she felt a hand grab her and push her up against the wall, switching their positions. She felt a body flush against hers and those tasty lips on hers once more. She let out a sigh as those lips stayed there, letting the sparks continuously fly. When she felt the warmth leave her lips, she opened her eyes to find two different colored ones staring back. Then they disappeared when their owned buried her face in her neck. She heard Gekikara inhale her scent and shivered when Gekikara's teeth grazed her neck gently.

"Yuki… I… felt it this time…"

"I did too Rena… come… home with me tonight… please?"

"Mmmm…"

They walked back to BLACK's apartment together. They started walking separately at first but slowly walking closer and closer together. As they kept walking, their hands kept brushing together and it got the point where Gekikara couldn't take it anymore and linked their hands. BLACK was startled and looked down to find their hands linked and looked up to find Gekikara looking the other way. Even though she tried to hide it, the full moon's light still showed the blush that was glowing on her face. BLACK giggled and Gekikara turned to her surprised.

"What?"

"You… eh? You giggled!"

"Huh? Yea! I did! Why are you so surprised?"

"It's… it's…. SO CUTE!"

"EHHH? NO WAY!"

"Yes!"

"Haha No it isn't Rena! Stop it!"

"No lying Yuki!"

By the time they reached home, they were still bickering about whether or not Yuki was cute when she giggled. They bickered all the way to BLACK's bedroom and as they sat down, Gekikara reached over and tickled BLACK causing her to giggle again.

"See! I told you!"

"I. Am. Not. Cute!"

"You are! You are!"

"Matsui Rena! Admit that I am not cute this instant!"

"Kashiwagi Yuki! Admit that you are absolutely adorable right this instant!"

"Never!"

Gekikara laughed as she tackled BLACK to the bad and began to tickle her. BLACK struggled and laughed but no matter how much she begged, Gekikara wouldn't cease her torture and her strong thighs kept BLACK where she was, pinned to the bed.

"Hahahahahahaha I- I admit! Hahahahaha! I ha-have a cu-cu-cu-cute laugh!"

Gekiakra finally stopped her torture and looked down at the girl below her. Her hair was sprawled on the sheets below and her face was a light pink from all the struggling. She was panting from all the laughing and moving but still looked content. Gekikara smiled and giggled and BLACK started back while smiling. Gekikara adjusted her position and laid down next to BLACK while tangling their legs together. BLACK turned her head to look at Gekikara and found her laying there with her eyes closed and a small smile on her face. BLACK smiled and turned to face her. Gekikara felt the bed shift and opened her eyes. Dark eyes stared into mismatched brown ones. Slowly and unconsciously, they got closer and closer until their nosed touch. The both looked down and giggled, moving away slightly. From a bystander, they look like new lovers, shy and unknowing on how to proceed. They stayed still for a bit longer before BLACK moved closer and placed her lips gently against Gekikara's. The kiss started out slow and closed lipped until BLACK felt something moist brush against her lips. BLACK gasped and Gekikara used this to her advantage. She slowly snaked her tongue past the soft lips and into unfamiliar grounds. She moved around, exploring the unknown territory until she felt BLACKs own tongue slide against hers. Their dual for dominance last for an eternity to them until BLACK gave up and let Gekikara take over. Gekikara got even more curious and slowly kissed BLACK's cheek and up to her ear. She nibbled gently on the lobe and licked up the shell of BLACK's ear slowly. She blew on her ear lightly and giggled when she felt the girl under her shiver.

"You're so sensitive..."

"Mmmmm… shut up Rena."

"Hehehehe… you know you like my teasing."

"I do… but I love your lips on mine even more."

With that, BLACK grabbed Gekikara's collar and pulled her down, capturing the queen's lips. While their lips were locked, she slid her hand under Gekikara's letterman, slowly pushing it off her shoulders. Gekikara allowed it to be pulled off first before she pulled BLACK up and pulled off her jacket. Now, Gekikara was left in her school uniform while BLACK was left in a black T-shirt. Gekikara pulled away from the kiss and BLACK was about to complain until she felt those soft lips gently graze over her pulse point. She let out a light moan at the feeling of the sparks and the lips which were so close. Gekikara then placed a kissed there, keeping her lips there and feeling BLACK's pulse against her lips. Gekikara smiled and used her teeth to gently graze the warm skin and she felt BLACK shiver once again. She giggled before placing light kisses all over BLACK's neck while slipping her hand under the black shirt and pushing up slowly, slowly revealing BLACK's creamy white skin. When Gekikara's fingertips grazed the edge of BLACK's bra, she giggled and stopped for a brief second before sliding over the gently rise of her chest. She pulled away from BLACK's neck for a moment to pull off the shirt. Once it was off, her lips were immediately back, placing gently kisses on her lover's neck. BLACK threw her head back while her hand slowly brought up Gekikara's uniform, tugging it off and looking over Gekikara's body. She picked out the small, almost unnoticeable scars that marred her otherwise perfect skin. Even though she has these slight scars, in BLACK's mind, her body was the image of perfection. She placed her hands on the side of Gekikara's waist and moved up, tracing each scar as she went. BLACK's eyes turned sad as she watched her own pale fingers trace the scars that marred the pale skin.

"Why… did you help me that day Rena? We didn't even know each other… look at what happened because of me…"

"You… when I saw you, I thought you were interesting… then, I saw those that car coming and I just… I don't know. It was on instinct I guess. But I don't regret it."

By this time, BLACK's fingers had already reached the two above Gekikara's eye. She traced them once and bent up and placed kisses on both of them. As she was kneeling there, she felt cold arms encircle her waist and a kiss was placed on her stomach. She looked down and saw Gekikara holding onto, her lips pressed to BLACK's stomach.

"Let's… give your kid… and little sister or brother…"

"What do you mean Rena?"

"One day… carry my child."

"Hehehe… okay… I'll carry Rena's child one day."

BLACK pushed Gekikara down and hovered over her. She looked down and watched Gekikara's chest rise and fall from her breathing. She smiled and placed kisses on Gekikara's neck while reaching her hand under her and unhooked the black bra, throwing it across the room. She continued to kiss and nibble Gekikara's neck while her hands reached up and massaged Gekikara's breast, lightly pinching both nipples, making her arch her back slightly. She giggled as she felt Gekikara's hand reach up behind her and unhook her bra, discarding it like she did hers. She moved up once more and placed a light kiss on Gekikara's lips. She felt Gekikara's arms encircle her waist and pull her down so she was no longer hovering above but was fully on top of her. Gekikara smiled and kissed BLACK again before rolling them over. She hovered over BLACK before bending down and capturing one of the hard buds in her warm mouth, causing BLACK to moan and tangle her fingers in Gekikara's hair. Gekikara switched from one to the other, suckling like a new born child who was beyond hunger. She love hearing people scream in pain but she loves to hear her dear queen moan in pleasure. She smiled and left the twin peaks, kissing down BLACK's toned stomach. Before she could reach the hem of BLACK's panty, she was pulled up but pale hands and lips were placed on hers. She closed her eyes and enjoyed he feel of those lips until she help herself lying down on the bed. She opened her eyes and stared up at BLACK who smiled down at her.

"I'm going to make up what happened that night."

"You don't have to…"

"I want to."

With that, she left no argument and she bent down and captured one of Gekikara's hard nipple in her mouth. She grazed it with her teeth before sucking on it hard, releasing it with an audible pop. She did the same with the other one, making sure to hear the insane queen squeal. She reached her hand down and stripped off her own and Gekikara's panties, throwing it to join the bra somewhere on the other side. She used a single pale digit to run her finger along the slit, collecting all the wetness there. She left the breast alone and sat up, looking at the finger covered in moisture. She showed Gekikara before popping it in her mouth and moaning as the taste of Gekikara exploded in her mouth. She hovered over Gekikara, looking down at her with eyes filled with lust and passion.

"Rena… you always make people scream in agony… but tonight, I'll hear your scream of pleasure."

She smiled down at Gekikara once more and moved back down. She slowly kissed her way down Gekikara's stomach and along her thighs. She spread Gekikara's legs wider and kissed the inside of her thighs. Licking, kissing, and sucking the creamy insides, enjoying the sound of the insane queen's light moans. She chuckled before diving in and licking the full length of Gekikara's opening, unable to get enough of her taste. She found Gekikara's clit and flicked it, making Gekikara squeal. She did it again before encircling her lips around it and sucking, making Gekikara buck her hips. BLACK held onto her hips to keep her from bucking too hard while keeping her lips on the small nub. When she pulled away, Gekikara moaned out in protest but then, she felt BLACK's finger graze her opening. She opened her eyes and watched BLACK. BLACK stared back into the mismatched eyes before plunging in. She watched as Gekikara's face change to pain and pleasure. She bent down and kissed the inside of the thighs and waited for Gekikara to adjust. Once she felt that Gekikara was ready, she began to move her finger in and out slowly, gradually getting faster and faster. She watched as Gekikara threw her head from side to side every now and then. She slid up and kissed Gekikara's sweaty skin, tasting the salt on it. She captures a nipple her mouth once more before adding a second finger. She heard Gekikara scream out and she smiled while nibbling on the nub. She released the nub and moved up to kiss Gekikara hard, bruising both of their lips. She buried her face in Gekikara's neck as she moan out from the feeling of Gekikara's slick walls rippling around her fingers and squeezing every time she pulls out. Each time she plunged into the ethereal warmth, she felt Gekikara's walls ripple. She sped up, bringing Gekikara to the edge.

"Yu-Yuki… Ahhh! I… I need… I need release!"

BLACK smiled before biting down on Gekikara's neck lightly but hard enough to break the skin and make her bleed a little. She plunged in once more, stronger than any other and she felt Gekikara's walls clench down hard on her fingers. She felt Gekikara arch her back twitch and she felt warm liquid splatter her hand and slowly drip down her arm… She heard Gekikara's scream of ecstasy and she giggled. She loved that sound. Gekikara stayed in that position before falling back onto the bed, panting and sweating. BLACK licked up the small droplets of blood that had came out from her bite, tasting the copper or the blood and the salt of Gekikara sweaty skin. She got up and looked at Gekikara, panting with her fingers still buried deep in Gekikara.

"How… was it?"

"It… it was amazing Yuki…"

BLACK smiled and slowly pulled out of Gekikara's warmth. She felt Gekikara's walls clench around her fingers as if trying to keep her inside. After she pulled down, she brought a finger up to Gekikara who immediately took that finger in her mouth and sucked off all of her own juices. BLACK pulled her finger away and licked off the rest of the juices before laying down on top of Gekikara. She felt Gekikara's arms go around her and she snuggled up to her. She had never felt this safe before, never this content.

"Ready for round 2 Yuki?"

"No… just rest… I'm happy just by letting you feel this pleasure."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure… just laying here with you is enough… I've never felt this safe and content before… not even when he held me."

"I'm glad I can make you feel this way."

"I think… you're the only one who can."

"What do you mean?"

"It means, Rena, that I love you."

"Wha-what?"

BLACK laughed lightly before propping herself up on her elbows. She looked at Gekikara and smiled, showing Gekikara something rarely anyone has seen.

"I, Kashiwagi Yuki, am in love with you, Matsui Rena."

Gekikara stared at BLACK as if she came from another planet for a minute before breaking out into a huge smile and kissing BLACK.

"I love you too Yuki…"

BLACK smiled at Gekikara before snuggling back up to her and letting Gekikara pull the blankets around them. She felt Gekikara's arms return to their embrace and she felt a sense of peace wash over her.

"Good night Rena…"

"Night Yuki."


End file.
